


Warmth

by LigeiaResurrected



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigeiaResurrected/pseuds/LigeiaResurrected
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt from Tumblr. Merida is stubborn of sharing the blanket with Macintosh on a cold night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from otpprompts from Tumblr : Imagine Person A of your OTP being stubborn and not sharing the blanket. The only way Person B can get some of the blanket is by cuddling with Person A.

It's cold tonight. The rain plays music, drumming hard against the window. Rolling thunder joins the song.

Macintosh lies in bed with his wife. They haven't been in there for too long, so sleep hasn't found them yet. He yawns on the right side while Merida covers herself with the blanket. She pulls it closer, sliding it off of him.

"Hey," he says, his voice muffling through the yawn. "Give it back."

"No, it's too cold," she replies lying on her side.

Macintosh shivers and holds himself. "I kn-know. I'm freezing."

"Then come closer."

He scoots across the bed and lies next to her. After covering with the blanket, he wraps his arm around her. Merida moves closer to him, cuddling. He holds her tighter.

"Satisfied?" she asks, her voice tired.

"Aye."

Their heat and what warmth the blanket provides shelters them. Merida takes his hand in hers. Macintosh places a light kiss on her shoulder; his warm breath splashes her skin. They soon fall asleep, the rain their lullaby.


End file.
